1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cell determination device, a cell determination method, and a non-transitory computer readable recording medium recorded with a cell determination program that determine a state of a cell based on plural images obtained by imaging a cell in a time series manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
A stem cell such as an ES cell or an iPS cell has an ability to be differentiated into cells of various tissues, and is attracting attention as a cell capable of being applied in regenerative medicine, drug development, disease elucidation, or the like.
A stem cell is seeded in a scaffolding member (culture bed) in a culture vessel set in a cell culture device, and is proliferated on the scaffolding member using a culture medium (culture solution) as a nutrient. The proliferated stem cells grow as a stem cell colony while repeating dense binding.
In a growth process of stem cells, since it is extremely difficult to make stem cells that have started differentiating into a specific tissue once change and grow into a different tissue in the middle of the process, it is important to proliferate a stem cell up to a sufficient number of cells while maintaining an undifferentiated state and to differentiate the stem cells to cells of a desired tissue in a subsequent process from the viewpoint of productivity.
Further, only a region having a highly undifferentiated characteristic in a stem cell colony may be cut out and transplanted in a separate culture vessel for carrying out subculture, but it is necessary to extract only an undifferentiated stem cell during the subculture. That is, in culturing a stem cell, it is necessary to appropriately determine differentiation and undifferentiation of the stem cell.
Further, with respect to determination of a state of a cell, a method of culturing a cancer cell extracted from a human body and determining the degree of malignancy of the cancer cell has been used. The determination of the degree of malignancy of a cancer cell is important for the determination of a cancer treatment policy of a patient. That is, it is important to appropriately determine the degree of malignancy of a cancer cell.